The invention relates to a top cartridge for an individual sanitary shut-off valve of the type including a threaded head piece capable of being sealed by means of an O-ring. The cartridge further includes a spindle, a movable sealing disk having port apertures and driven together with the spindle, a rotationally fixed sealing disk having port apertures, and a driver pin traversing the head piece, the stationary disk and then the movable disk, and connected at the bottom to a driver which engages a recess in the movable disk.
In known top cartridges of this kind, a disadvantage is that there sometimes will be leakage of water, and the spindle will be exposed to the hazards of corrosion and scale. A principal object of the present invention is to improve a top cartridge of the above-described type to provide a smooth functioning cartridge, and also prevent leakage, corrosion and scale.
According to the invention, in a top cartridge as described above, it is proposed that the driver pin be welded to the driver at the bottom, and the space between driver, pin and movable disk filled with packing material. In addition, the driver pin may be pressed into the spindle at the top to varying depths depending on the differences in thickness of the pair of disks. The disks are arranged to have lengthwise axial play and are therefore displaceable. The spindle is arranged in a bushing having an internal flange.